Who Stole My Pocky ?
by PoisonousKitKat
Summary: When Aido finds his pocky missing what will happen. The suspects are every body from Shiki and Rima to Kaname and Ruka but will they get to the bottom of the mystery and what has Kain to do with this
1. the crime commited

Who Stole My Pocky???!!!?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own V.K. I just love the anime.

Aido came running down the hallway at the moon dormitory up and down the stairs over Kaname's expensive chair, under Ichijo's fancy bed and in between Shiki's closet. With a loud scream that shook the moon dorm he cried "where's my pocky???!!!!!? ". "Calm down" Kain said while holding the collar of his shirt, "we'll be late for class. "He said and went straight to class dragging Aido with him.

When they arrived and finally Kain loosened his grip, Aido came running around to the prime suspects. "Yoooouuuuu, you did it didn't you. (While pointing an accusing finger) I knew it, you two always get my pocky, but how could you take my Golden Pocky. The exclusive only for MMMEEEEEEEE pocky." He said to none other than Shiki and Rima. "Nope" they both replied being synchronized with a bored tone.

So off went Aido confused and annoyed in search for his missing pocky, but where could it be. Then as if his light bulb went on he said to himself in a more Sherlock Holmes type of mood that he needs an assistant. Who would be qualified to be his assistant someone dependable and trust worthy yet someone who didn't stand out so much so that he would still be the star of the show. So his best bet would be Kain his long time cousin and his common sense as Kain called himself but Aido doubted that he needed other people. He was already born with everything he needed good looks, a sense of humor, the power to control ice, inhuman strength, great looks , a great personality, and of course him being devilishly handsome beyond all belief. Of course all this came from His Own Big Egotistical Head. Still desperate times called for desperate measures and so he needed an assistant.

"No, I will not be your * Watson (please check bottom if you do not understand this pun) Kain said in an annoyed yet (what am I doing with my life) kind of look, "although I will help you". So what are you missing? He asked. " Well it's my "super cool ultra special limited 20 year anniversary rainbow pocky exclusively for mmmeeeeee Pocky, why do you ask?" Aido said.

A smirk crossed Kain's face…………………..

(to be continued)

A.N. –Hope you enjoyed it and please tell me who you think stole the pocky thanks

*-since Aido was feeling like Sherlock Holmes when he needed an assistant he was referring to Sherlock Holmes assistant whose name is Watson witch Aido expected Kain to be like.


	2. the mystery solved?

Ok here is the ending but just to warn you all there are various endings all because I couldn't pick one so don't blame me .

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ending 1

"So have you seen my Pocky?" Aido asked once again "oh you mean this one " he said casually pulling out a pack of pocky from his pocket. " You had it all along" Aido screamed right before fainting.

The End

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Ending 2

" No but before we start looking let me go to the bathroom" Kain said as he left leaving Aido to think of all the possibilities of his missing pocky. "Maybe Dorm President Kuran Stole it from me because I keep disobeying the dorm rules and sent it to Shiki and Rima the best people to hide all evidence of pocky traces or maybe this is one big government conspiracy to hide the fact that marowana in disguise of pocky is being sent all over the world or even worse what if ………. I already aaaattee i…t and didn't eeeeeeeveen know about it. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Just then Kain returned with a Pocky stick in his mouth. "How did you get that" Aido asked. "From Shiki and Rima they offered me some "Kain simply replied but right after he said Shiki and Rima Aido ran towards them. " You, you took my pocky …….but…why…when I asked you if you took it and you said no so why" He asked. "Simple, we were hungry and we lied duh" Rima said rather straight toned. And so the grief stricken Aido set out for a walk. "Hey who left this Pocky on the couch"Ichijo said just entering the main hall of the. "Must be Shiki and Rima's he said as he handed it over to them not noticing the incredibly huge sign saying Aido's property". Unknown to Aido Shiki and Rima had thought that Aido was talking about his other pocky rather than the one Ichijo gave them. Oh well all's well that ends well for them.

The End

A.N.- I really couldn't pick wich ending was better and please tell me wich ending you prefer. Thanks so much.


End file.
